1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric sockets and, more specifically, to a protective cover and electric outlet arrangement, which has locking means to selectively lock the protective cover in the close position or the open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A illustrates an electric outlet 1 constructed according to the prior art. This structure of electric outlet 1 comprises a plurality of socket units 110 connected in series, and a plurality of protective covers 120 for selectively closing the socket units 110. Because the protective covers 120 are small members detachably fastened to the socket units 110 by a plug joint, they must be carefully received in place when removed from the electric outlet 1.
FIG. 1B shows another prior art design, which was invented by the present inventor. According to this design, the cover plates 12 are coupled to the electric outlet 1, and movable relative to the respective socket units 11 between the open position and the close position.
FIGS. 2A, 2B, and 2C show still another prior art design. According to this design, the electric socket is comprised of a socket body 13, a protective cover 14, and a torsional spring 15. The protective cover 14 has insertion slots 141 corresponding to the insertion slots 131 of the socket body 13. The torsional spring 15 is connected between the socket body 13 and the protective cover 14 to support the protective cover in an offset position. The insertion slots 131 of the socket body 13 each have a sloping end edge 132. When inserting the contact blades of an electric plug 16 into the insertion slots 141, the contact blades of the electric plug 16 are moved along the sloping end edges 132, and at the same time the protective cover 14 is forced to move in one direction, for enabling the contact blades of the electric plug 16 to be inserted into the inside of the insertion slots 131 of the socket body 13. When removed the electric plug 16 from the socket body 13, the torsional spring 15 immediately pushes the protective cover 14 back to its former position. This design has drawbacks. Because the insertion slots 131 of the socket body 13 are not closed after removal of the electric plug 16, dust tends to pass from the outside air through the insertion slots 141 of the protective cover 14 and the insertion slots 131 of the socket body 13 into the inside of the socket body 13. Further, a child can easily insert a scissors, screwdriver, clip, or any of a variety of long elements into the insertion slots 141 of the protective cover 14 and the insertion slots 131 of the socket body 13 to contact the internal power contacts of the socket body 13, causing an electric shock.
FIGS. 3A and 3B still another prior art design. According to this design, the protective cover 17 is a circular member fastened pivotally with the electric outlet, and a spring member 18 is connected between the electric outlet and the protective cover 17 to support the protective cover in the close position where the insertion slots 171 of the protective cover 17 are at an offset position relative to the insertion slots 19 of the corresponding socket unit of the electric outlet. When in use, the user must rotate the protective cover 17 from the close position to the open position, for enabling the contact blades of an electric plug to be inserted into the insertion slots 171 of the protective cover 17 and the insertion slots 19 of the corresponding socket unit of the electric outlet. Because the protective cover is fastened pivotally with the electric outlet, a child can easily rotate the protective cover to the open position and then insert a metal object into the insertion slots 19 of the corresponding socket unit of the electric outlet.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a protective cover and electric outlet arrangement that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a protective cover and electric outlet arrangement, which has lock means to selectively lock the protective cover in the close position or the open position. According to one aspect of the present invention, the protective cover and electric outlet arrangement comprises an outlet body, the outlet body having a socket unit with insertion holes for receiving an electric plug, a protective cover coupled to the outlet body and moved between an open position to open the insertion holes of the socket unit and a close position to close the insertion holes of the socket unit, and a locking structure adapted to selectively lock the protective cover in the open position or the close position, the locking structure includes a notch in the outlet body, two notches in the protective cover, and a locking member pivoted to the notch of the outlet body and turned between the locking position and the unlocking position to selectively engage the notches of the protective cover. In one embodiment of the present invention, the protective cover is coupled to the outlet body and moved linearly between the close position and the open position. In another embodiment of the present invention, the protective cover is fastened pivotally with the outlet body and rotated between the close position and the open position. The locking structure comprises a locking member, which can be a bolt fastened pivotally with the outlet body, a locking latch coupled to the outlet body, or a seesaw switching lever pivoted to the outlet body. Alternatively, the locking member can be installed in the protective cover.